oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paco
'''Paco '''is Paco. He is the de facto leader of the Paco Squad, and the fourth Omnitrix wielder due to his possession of the Ultimatrix. Background In the past, some Greys tried to abduct Paco, but were stopped by Baumann. History Oprah Makes Cartoons In The Good Doctor, Paco met Ben on the roof with Gwen and Rook. In Swaggatronix, Paco lost a lifting contest to AmpFibian. In Lobis's Formstrings Episode of Many Cameos, he appeared. In Baumann's Blazin' Easter, he scolded Ben for using his name. In 420420 and the Weed Factory, he refused to build Ben a catapult. In AmpFibian is Special, he yelled at Ben for calling Dr. Animo 'Pactor Animo'. In Marriland and Diagon, he yelled at Animo for using his name as an insult. Seeing a pattern here? In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he yelled at Kevin for using his name as an insult. In Upchuck's Charming Day, he yelled at Prince Charming for calling Ben a Paco. In The Deal, he was in the jury for Billy Larry's trial. In Paco Learns a Lesson, he tried to bring back Ssserpent in the Baumannatorium, so Baumann decided to teach him a lesson. He learned that he is actually a clone of Michael, Ssserpent's son. At the end, his memory was erased. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he yelled at Baumann for using his name as an insult. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he yelled at Ben for using his name as an insult. In Ferrick Gets Rooted, he was turned into a Paco Monster by Rooter5. In Kangaroo^5, he was held hostage by Evil Heatblast. In Very Bad Things, he appeared in the Scooby Doo hallway. In And Then There Was Paco, he orchestrated a plot to wipe out Macho. In Close Encounters of the American Kind, he asked Ben for help when Baumbach was kidnapped by aliens. He was later abducted himself, but freed by JK Simmons. In MY COOL OMC FANFICTION PLEASE READ, he made a sandwich. OMC Forever After In Universe vs. Wyatt, he was in the jury for Ferrick's trial. In Of Ehdators and Eh, he scolded Ben for misusing his name for the first time in a long time. In Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom), he was Toto in Evil Shocksquatch's Dorothy costume. In Christmas With The Donald, he got 5 Seconds of Summer for Christmas. In My Little Baracky 2: My Little Donaldy, he got stuck in Equestria with Ben and Donald Trump. In Pray the Gay Away, he was at Dr. OMC's gay camp, and sold Ben and Peter out to the Lizard People. In Boku no Paco, he was kicked out of 5 Seconds of Summer for being annoying. However, Cleveland gave him the Ultimatrix and a quest to find mystical artifacts in order to regain their friendship. During the quest, Paco met and befriended Ganon, and though he ultimately failed to complete the quest, the Paco Squad was formed and Ganon forced him back into the band anyway. TAOO In Ferrick Gets Ebola, Obama gave him Ferrick's ebola. In Bloxxx, he was a stripper at the strip club. In Of Memes and Machos, he got Macho addicted to memes. Stick 10 In Paco vs Macho: The Final Showdown, he abducted Stick 10 Paco. Personality Paco is a nuisance, constantly whining and yelling and correcting people, but never doing anything of value. The only people who have a genuine interest in him are the Greys, who wish to dissect him. Whenever Paco tries to help, the gang is generally worse off than they would have been without him. Powers Paco can shapeshift. With the Ultimatrix, he can turn into any alien Ben has access to and evolve them into Ultimate forms. Appearances Oprah Makes Cartoons *The Good Doctor *Swaggatronix *Lobis's Formstrings Episode of Many Cameos *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *420420 and the Weed Factory *AmpFibian is Special *Marriland and Diagon *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *Upchuck's Charming Day *The Deal *Paco Learns a Lesson *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Ferrick Gets Rooted *Kangaroo^5 *Very Bad Things *And Then There Was Paco *Close Encounters of the American Kind *MY COOL OMC FANFICTION PLEASE READ OMC Forever After *Universe vs. Wyatt *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Christmas With The Donald *My Little Baracky 2: My Little Donaldy *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (past) *Pray the Gay Away *Boku no Paco TAOO *Ferrick Gets Ebola *Bloxxx *Of Memes and Machos Stick 10 *Paco vs Macho: The Final Showdown Gallery Monster Paco.png|Monster Paco FA.png|Original FA Appearance Evil Shocksquatch Costume.png|Toto Halloween costume 5SOP Paco.png|5 Seconds of Summer outfit Trivia *Paco is Oprah's favorite character in OMC *Paco makes a cameo in Oprah Makes Garfield Cartoons, where his model sheet is eaten by Garfield. He is mentioned in Trick or Eh, when Harry says that Paco tipped him off that Ben has been terrorizing children *He is apparently unreliable, as seen by the gang's reaction when Harry told them that Paco tipped him off to "Ben's" (actually Evil Shocksquatch's) crimes *He and Mr. Baumbach have a relationship similar to Ben and Baumann's *He plays the triangle for 5 Seconds of Paco *He was born in Mexico and is in the U.S. illegally. Don't tell Donald Trump! See Also *Mad Paco *Stick 10 Paco *Gaco *Illuminati Paco *Rich Paco *Punk Rock Paco *Nega Paco *Pacozarro *Evil Paco Category:Characters Category:Weirdos Category:Real people Category:5 Seconds of Summer members Category:Paco Squad Category:Omnitrix Wielders